Some computing devices are configured to present information to a user. A user may request information from the computing device and the computing device may present the information upon receiving the request from the user. Some computing devices may present the information to a user without taking into account the user's individual preferences, and may present the same information to different users. For example, a computing device may receive a request for the local news from two different users and may present the same news information to both users. Likewise, a computing device may present the same information to a user at different times during the day. For example, a computing device may receive a request for the weekend weather forecast from the same user in the morning and in the afternoon and may present the same information in response to both requests.